Los ojos de mi ángel
by Suspiro solitario
Summary: Es el día de tu boda y te casas con tu mejor amiga de toda la vida. Nunca creíste en el amor, pero ese día de repente ¡PUUMM! Te enamoras. Pero no de tu esposa, si no, del ángel a su lado, que dice ser su amiga, con el que está forzado a convivir por 6 meses. ¿Que hará el pobre rubio? NaruHina. SasuSaku. CAP 4 UP: VUELVE LOS OJOS DE MI ÁNGEL
1. Chapter 1

__¡Hola gente! n_n' Bueno, este es un fic Naruhina, ya que soy fan de la pareja. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato :3

El narrador es aquél que esté su nombre escrito hasta arriba del párrafo para evitar confusiones. Son varios narradores.

* * *

_**Los ojos de mi ángel**_

_NaruHina_

_Capítulo 1: La boda_

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Suspiro por enésima vez en este día y me miro de nuevo al espejo. Nunca me ha gustado usar traje de gala, pero tengo que hacerlo. Me llevo ambos puños a las caderas y modelo para mí mismo. Quizás si mi atuendo no fuera de un color tan depresivo como el negro me gustaría más. Medito un momento ¿será muy tarde para cambiarlo? No, esa no es buena idea, seguramente si lo hago ella se enojará y me mandará a volar de un puñetazo. Otra vez suspiro. Me gustaría que no fuera tan agresiva.

Miro el reloj. Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, de seguro me están esperando. Cojo las llaves de mi auto y me dirijo a la puerta de salida. No sin antes darme una última mirada en el espejo. Hoy sí que me veo guapo.

El viaje a la iglesia me parece eterno. Una vez que llego soy recibido por los que serán los padrinos de la boda. Mi maestro y mentor Jiraya y su amiga de toda la vida Tsunade. Ambos me hacen mala cara.

– ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es, Naruto? –Me pregunta irritada la abuela Tsunade, con un ligero tic en el ojo.

–Por supuesto que sí, son las… 7:58… –Respondo, no sin antes echarle una mirada a mi reloj de muñeca.

– ¡Ya deberías estar allá adentro, idiota! –Grita molesta por mi comentario. Y a pesar de tener la edad madura que tengo, no puedo evitar reírme por su reacción tan fácil de causar. Ella carraspea y me empuja hacia adentro.

Entonces comienzo a apreciar el lugar. Es enorme, repleto de adornos y flores blancas. Miro hacía ambos lados mientras continúo con mi camino. Veo a la mayoría de mis amigos. Me alegra que estén aquí y se los hago saber sonriendo como siempre lo he hecho, despreocupadamente. Ellos me responden el saludo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

De repente escucho como el órgano inicia con su canción. Esa del "Taan, tan, tan taaaan… Tan, tan, ta taaaaaan..." Tantas veces la he escuchado anteriormente que ya se me hace normal tararearla. Mi gesto hace reír a mis colegas. Después de todo, yo siempre he sido así de alegre. La música y el ambiente que se respira en el lugar es de relajación y sin embargo, yo me siento intranquilo. Como si debiera estar ahí.

Por un breve instante me pregunto quién soy y como es que llegué a esta situación. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 25 años, conseguí una licenciatura en artes físicas, mi propia casa y un auto que está para presumirse. Aunque no lo hago, porque me considero una persona humilde. Siempre he sido un prodigio, no por talento natural, sino por mi propio esfuerzo. Nací pobre y huérfano, y a pesar de eso ahora soy una de las personas más importantes en la ciudad y también estoy postulado para ser gobernador. Tengo la habilidad de agradarle a la gente y soy capaz de hacer amigos y conservarlos por muchos años. Tengo una novia de toda la vida, llamada Sakura Haruno y, por cierto, ahora mismo estoy en mi boda.

Mi vida parece perfecta y a pesar de ello, siento que algo me hace falta. Es un vacío profundo en mi pecho que se siente más en la noche que en el día. Un vacío que ni mi trabajo, ni mis amigos, ni mi novia han podido llenar. Un vacio que duele y no sé con que rellenar.

Llego a mi lugar designado, que es en frente del altar. Y me quedó de pie ahí, esperando. En no más de dos minutos, por la enorme puerta de entrada, hace su aparición mi novia. Todos se ponen de pie al verla, señal de que ya va a empezar la ceremonia. Sakura viene con un largo vestido blanco, que es ajustado de los senos a la cintura y ampón de ahí a sus pies. Trae el cabello recogido de forma complicada y se ha maquillado más de lo normal. Sinceramente se ve hermosa. Sonríe a nuestros amigos y es acompañada por su padre, que me mira como si fuera un maldito gusano que le va a robar a su hija para siempre. Bueno, no está del todo equivocado. Ya hicimos los planes, una vez casados vamos a ir a un crucero de 6 meses de luna de miel. Para mí eso era algo exagerado, pero ella lo quería así.

Se sitúa a mi lado y sólo hasta ese momento me mira a los ojos. Se le ve contenta y eso me alegra. Sonreímos el uno al otro. Aunque ella se ve más segura de esto que yo. El sacerdote empieza con las oraciones, el sermón y demás cosas. Al paso de un tiempo llega el momento más característico de una boda.

–Naruto, ¿aceptas a Sakura como tu fiel esposa y prometes amarla en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los buenos tiempos y en los malos, Y siempre protegerla, hasta que la muerte los separe? –"Bueno, lo intentaré" es lo que quisiera poder contestar, sin embargo la situación es más seria. Quizás debí haber mencionado antes que yo no creo en todas estas cursilerías de "amor eterno" es más, ni siquiera me siento enamorado. Pero, si ella me quiere y está dispuesta a intentarlo… De igual manera no quiero terminar como un viejo cincuentón y soltero, como Jiraya.

–Acepto. –Me limité en decir, sintiendo que me traicionaba a mi mismo con esa simple palabra.

–Y tú Sakura, ¿Aceptas a Naruto como tu esposo…?–Bla, bla, bla… Las mismas promesas escritas. Con atención la voltee a ver. Si bien mi novia siempre había sido algo bipolar. A lo mejor se le ocurría arrepentirse. Ella me mira y con una sonrisa tan tierna, de esas poco usuales, que no me cabe en el alma, contesta.

–Acepto.

–Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la…–Muy tarde, Padre. Ya nos estamos besando. Mientras lo hacemos se escuchan los aplausos de nuestros amigos y por un instante pienso que tal vez, casarse no es del todo malo. Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser bonito y quizás con el tiempo aprendamos a amarnos. Porque no es un secreto para nadie que Sakura y yo nos queremos, si. Pero no nos amamos. Eso puede cambiar con el tiempo ¿no?

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos en el casino y la fiesta acaba de empezar. Varias personas se acercan para felicitarnos a nosotros, la feliz pareja. Nos dan unos que otros regalos y después se van a divertirse o a bailar. Hasta aquí todo va bien.

Y de repente veo entre la gente algo que me deja sin aliento y no sé como describir. Es una chica, no, una mujer, de cabellos largos y obscuros, que le llegan hasta su estrecha cintura. De silueta más que perfecta. Facciones delicadas, una pequeña y adorable nariz, con un par de labios gruesos y rosados… pero sobre todo, tiene unos ojos grandes y grises, tan claros que darían la impresión de ser blancos. Como su nívea piel de porcelana. Es lo que cualquiera llamaría un ángel.

Siento que algo se revuelve en mis entrañas, dentro de mi estómago se forma un nudo que llega hasta la garganta. Trago en seco ¿será una aparición divina? ¿O estoy soñando? A lo mejor estoy borracho… Me pellizco en mi brazo izquierdo. ¡Auch! Definitivamente esto no es un sueño. Mi vista se concentra en ella. Camina de una forma tan delicada y segura a la vez, can cada paso que da sus caderas se mueven de un lado a otro, en un contoneo que fácilmente derretiría al más rudo de los hombres.

Un momento… ¿¡Pero en que mierda estoy pensando!? ¡Pero si me acabo de casar! Me giro de golpe y me dispongo a buscar a mí, ahora, querida esposa, yo no soy una persona infiel. La encuentro y para mi mala suerte está hablando con el ángel. ¡Mierda! No puedo evitar despegarles la vista. Charlan de lo más tranquilas, y después Sakura me apunta con un dedo, haciendo que ambas vengan hacía mí.

_Tranquilo Naruto… respira…_

–Mira Naruto, ella es Hinata, una amiga de la infancia…–Dice mi esposa apuntando al ser divino con la mano. Ella se sonroja tiernamente y después sonríe. –Hinata, este es mi esposo Naruto.

–Mucho gusto.

–Mucho gusto.

Decimos ambos al unísono, provocando que riamos avergonzados. De cerca es mucho más hermosa que de lejos. Sonrío como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

–Veo que se llevan bien. Entonces los dejo, voy a saludar a otros amigos. –La señora Uzumaki se acerca a mí y me planta un suave beso en los labios. Ni lo siento. Después toma la mano de su amiga y se va rumbo a la mesa principal.

–Entonces te llamas Hinata ¿verdad? ¡Qué bonito nombre! –Intento sonar lo más amigable posible, porque aunque sea raro en mí, me siento cohibido.

–Te lo agradezco… Na… Naru…

–Naruto. –La ayudo. Ella sonríe apenada. Pocas veces siento la necesidad de hacer que la gente se aprenda mi nombre, a menos de que sean ejecutivos… pero por algún motivo quiero que ella si lo sepa.

–Naruto. Lo siento, no soy muy buena para aprender nombres. –Arquea sus hombros apenada. Y yo me pregunto ¿acaso existe un ser más adorable en la tierra?

–No te preocupes, sólo espero que te acuerdes del mío. –Un segundo… ¿Qué dije? ¡Si que soy idiota!

–Lo haré…–Dice y comienza a caminar, yo la sigo. –Por cierto, me gusta el color de tus ojos.

–Y a mí los tuyos, es difícil ver a alguien con los ojos tan claros.

–Gracias…–Su cara se torna roja. No creí que fuera tan tímida. De pronto se escucha música, volteo y viene del bolsillo de ella. Toma con rapidez su teléfono y después de unos segundos vuelve a mirarme–Esto... ya tengo que irme, dejé unos pendientes en casa…

– ¿Tan pronto te vas? ¿No quieres que te lleve? –Me ofrezco, como la buena persona que soy. Ella niega de inmediato, aún más roja, si eso es posible.

–Así está bien… por favor avísale a Sakura que tuve que irme, espero que me disculpe. –Sale del lugar y se sube a un automóvil que fácilmente le haría la competencia al mío. Arranca el motor y comienza a avanzar. Cuando pasa cerca de mí, me dice sin detenerse. –Un placer conocerte, Naruto Uzumaki. –Acto seguido acelera y sale de mi vista.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Así que Hinata… ¿eh?... Es una persona agradable.

Doy la espalda a la calle para volver al lado de mi mujer, cuando recuerdo esos ojos tan hermosos… un momento… ¿Cómo es que ella sabía mi apellido?

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Después de todo, era más mala persona de lo que había pensado. Cuando mi amiga Sakura me invitó a su boda nunca creí que su esposo sería Naruto Uzumaki, el chico del que estuve enamorada en los días escolares, y al que nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía. En todo el evento no pude quitarle los ojos de encima… y se había comportado tan atento conmigo, que por solo un segundo, sentí que le gustaba.

¡Pero qué idiotez! ¡Si acaba de casarse con Sakura! De seguro ha sido y será muy feliz con ella.

Suspiro abatida y cansada. Ya olvídalo Hinata. Él es sólo tu amor platónico, nunca se fihjaría en alguien tan tímida y seria como tú. Además, lo más probable es que no lo vuelvas a ver. Y para ser sincera, eso es lo mejor.

Aunque debo admitir, que sus ojos azules son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Y con ese atuendo negro, que hacía resaltar sus cabellos rubios, sólo podía asemejarse a un ángel.

**_¡Gracias por leer! n_n'_**

* * *

**... ¿Continuará? Háganme saber con un review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola gente! n_n' Aquí de nuevo gracias a ustedes, les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios. No saben lo feliz que me hacen T-T Espero que les guste :D

* * *

_Capítulo 2: Nuestras vidas_

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Una vez dentro de mi seguro automóvil, solté un suspiro profundo. Ver a Naruto después de tantos años me había causado un shock. Estaba igual a como lo recordaba, me equivoco, ahora estaba más feo, creo que engordó un poco… Bah, a quien engaño. Se veía más atractivo que nunca, los años no pudieron haberle sentado mejor.

Velozmente sigo con mi camino. Me hubiera gustado hablar más con el rubio, pero mi cliente necesita verme urgentemente. O al menos eso dijo cuando me llamó por teléfono. Y él no es de la clase de personas a las que les puedas decir que no. Es más como un niño encaprichado que siempre tiene que obtener lo que quiera. No acostumbra llamar a mi número particular, seguramente está muy molesto.

Con la mano que no sostiene el volante acaricio la sien de mi cabeza. Debo llenarme de paciencia si no quiero acabar renunciando. Porque aunque ese mocoso es insufrible, ha sido mi amigo por varios años, los mismos que he estado trabajando para él y su condición de "Estrella de Hollywood" me deja un buen salario.

Bien, ya llegamos. Me apresuro en salir del auto y llego hasta la puerta de la entrada. No toco el timbre, no necesito hacerlo. Saco de mi bolsa el duplicado de las llaves, las introdujo y entro. Al instante soy recibida por el mismísimo demonio.

– ¿Se puede saber porque tardaste tanto en llegar? –Me dice el causante de mi reciente migraña, mientras se cruza de brazos y me mira resentido.

–No abuses, Sasuke. Sabes que hoy es mi día libre. –El aludido frunce aún más el ceño, y se pará más firmemente. Aquí está el berrinche que estaba esperando.

–Como sea…

– ¿Ahora en que problema te metiste? –Voy directo al grano. Segura de que es por eso por lo que me ha llamado y está tan molesto.

–Yo en ninguno.

–Por favor Sasuke. ¿Es que tenemos que pasar siempre por este teatro? Si no me dices que ocurre no puedo salvar tu trasero de nuevo. –Cualquier persona estaría muerta por el simple hecho de replicarle. Pero yo no. Y tampoco le tengo miedo como todo el mundo. ¿La razón? Llevamos juntos profesionalmente alrededor de 6 años. Yo no sería nada sin él y él ya hubiera sido acribillado por los medios de comunicación si no fuera por mí.

–Esta revista…–Me arroja un conjunto de hojas arañadas, seguramente el las rasgó, pues no recuerdo que tenga un gato. Las tomo entre mis manos, no tardo mucho en encontrar la razón de nuestros problemas.

–"Sasuke Uchiha odia a los animales" –Leo en voz alta el encabezado principal. Por Dios, ¡esto es absurdo! ¡Claro que los odia! Siempre lo ha hecho, el problema es que no debería importarles, o mejor, no deberían saberlo. Mi fe en la presa ya se ha perdido, solo buscan cualquier pretexto para hablar mal de alguien famoso. –No creo que te perjudique tanto esta noticia…

– ¿Ah, no? ¡Díselo a miles de mis fans que ya no quieren saber nada de mí porque son amantes de los mugrosos animales! –Grita de corrido, obviamente frustrado.

–Eso hubieras pensado antes de patear a ese pobre perro…–Le digo, buscando divertirme un poco. Mientras le muestro la foto, apuntándola con un dedo.

– ¡El perro no importa! –Bufa y se hiperventila con cada palabra. Si sus fans lo vieran en este estado dirían que no es él. Pero se equivocan. Este es el verdadero Uchiha, el que ellas ven es una pantalla que yo le creé para que evitara escándalos, y así protegerlo de los malditos fotógrafos y periodistas, que consiguen comida para su familia a través de dejar en ridículo a mi amigo.

–Tranquilízate Sasuke, ¿es que no confías en mí? Yo te sacaré de este conflicto, y de todos los demás que surjan. –Mi tono de voz es sereno. Y es que cuando se trata de su carrera artística, realmente pierde los estribos. –No por nada soy tu asesora de imagen. –Concluyo y logro que se arroje a su sillón y descanse un poco.

Si, asesora de imagen. A eso me dedico. ¿Qué es? Básicamente me encargo de que Sasuke siempre se vea bien y le agrade al público, que no se meta en problemas y sacarlo de ellos cuando inevitablemente cae en la treta de un paparazzi. Yo soy el filtro. El intercesor entre él y el mundo exterior. Cuido cada palabra que tiene que decir, su apariencia y sus entrevistas.

Ya lo he sacado de otros problemas, este no puede ser la excepción.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Miro a Hinata sentarse a mi lado, tiene la vista perdida en el horizonte y se ha llevado unos dedos a los labios. Genial, pronto mi nombre volverá a estar limpio. ¡Yo no tenía la culpa de que ese perro intentara morderme! Pero eso no lo fotografiaron, claro que no. Tenían que dejarme como un estúpido desalmado. ¡Yo no soy así! Simplemente tengo que actuar. Y hablo no solo de mi trabajo como actor, sino en mi vida pública. Desde que inicié mi carrera hace 6 años, he tenido que fingir que soy alguien que no soy.

Hinata no tiene la culpa de eso. Al contrario, sin ella mi carrera hubiera acabado hace años. Todos los artistas tenemos que fingir cuando estamos a la vista de las personas ajenas a nuestro trabajo. Es la única manera de mantener en secreto nuestra vida privada. Por ejemplo yo, que frente a cámaras tengo que hacer del "niño bonito al que no le importa nada en absoluto" soy como el chico malo del espectáculo. Alguien al que no le importa las reglas y vive a su modo. Eso no está del todo erróneo. Si soy así, pero no soy tan inconsciente como ellos creen. Además de que soy inteligente y bueno en varios deportes. No sólo "una cara bonita" También tengo sentimientos, aunque no pueda mostrarlos.

–Lo tengo. –La voz de mi asesora me saca de mis pensamientos. Chasquea los dedos de forma triunfal. –Resolveremos esto, Sasuke. Sólo necesito hacer un par de llamadas. También ocupo que venga tu hermano lo más pronto posible. –Toma su celular y se va a otra habitación. Conozco su forma de trabajar, le gusta dejarme con la intriga hasta que ya está todo arreglado.

Por mi parte, meto la mano en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y saco mi teléfono. Respiro profundo. No llamaría a Itachi de no ser estrictamente necesario. Marco el número y al cabo de unos segundos escucho que contesta.

–Funeraria Uchiha: ¿Se le murió el esposo, señora? No se preocupe, ¡nosotros se lo enterramos! ¿En qué puedo servirle?

–Se que eres tú, Itachi. –Respira, Sasuke, respira. Sólo es tu muy estúpido hermano mayor, con otra de sus idioteces, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

–No me digas… –Contesta con clara ironía. – ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de que me amas y me llamaste para decírmelo? ¡Soy tan feliz!

–No tienes tanta suerte… Me imagino que ya viste las últimas noticias.

–Por supuesto que sí. Sabes que siempre estoy bien informado… ¡El nuevo Papa es Argentino! No me lo esperaba.

–Itachi…–Le advierto. No estoy para aguantarlo por mucho tiempo más.

– ¿Hinata ya sabe qué hacer? –Pregunta y me doy cuenta de que no es tan estúpido como lo pensaba. Obviamente solo estaba jugando conmigo.

–Parece que sí, dijo que necesita que vengas lo más pronto posible.

–De acuerdo. En cinco minutos llego. –Suspiro aliviado. A pesar de ser tan molesto, Itachi no es un mal hermano.

Cuelgo. Entonces camino en dirección a mi única amiga. La encuentro sentada en un sofá unitario, con la pierna cruzada sobre la otra y una mano haciéndose rulos en su cabello. Sus ojos le brillan, igual que siempre que hace su trabajo. Sonrío de lado. Solo me queda confiar en ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos también cuelga y se percata de mi presencia. Me sonríe y yo sé lo que significa esa sonrisa, es la misma que hace cada vez que acaba de salvarme de otro malentendido. La típica: "No te preocupes, ya está arreglado" Y efectivamente dejo de preocuparme. Porque cuando ella promete algo, lo cumple. No le da más vueltas al asunto, ni busca un pretexto. Simplemente cumple lo que promete. Y creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ella.

– ¿Llamaste a Itachi? –Rompe el silencio con esa pregunta, aunque ya conoce la respuesta. Asiento con la cabeza. –Bien, porque tenemos trabajo por hacer. –Sonríe de forma adorable. Y entonces le agradezco a Dios el tener como mejor amiga a una persona tan eficiente, y al mismo tiempo, que puede tolerar mi complicado carácter.

**Sakura Haruno**

Me encuentro rodeada por mis amigos más cercanos. Con mi brazo tomo el de mí querido esposo de forma obsesiva. Él lo nota pero no dice nada. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de él. Puede que no siempre me entienda, pero siempre estará para apoyarme. Como en este momento. Por algún extraño motivo, siento un mal presentimiento. No soy tonta. Sé que varias amigas de mi Naruto lo han estado observando demasiado. Como Ten-Ten… ¡¿Es que no le basta ser novia de Neji?! Puede que esté exagerando. Pero es cierto que mi esposo no es feo. Tantas horas dedicadas en el gimnasio dejan sus frutos. Además de que siempre ha tenido mirada hermosa y un carisma tan potente, que llega a hacer amigos de toda la vida en solo 5 minutos. Por eso tiene prácticamente ganada la elección para gobernador.

–Oye Sakura… ¿de dónde dijiste que conocías a Hinata? –Volteo y le sonrío, intento hacer memoria.

–Fuimos compañeras en la escuela. ¿Acaso no la recuerdas? Estuvo en el mismo salón de clases que nosotros.

– ¿Enserio? Realmente no lo recuerdo…

Me pregunto porque le importará tanto. Ese comentario me hace pensar en nuestros viejos días de escuela. Yo era una nueva estudiante en el aula y el primero que se acercó a hablarme fue Naruto. Lo primero que pensé de él fue que era un idiota, después lo conocí más y comprobé que sí lo era. Pero… era el idiota que más hablaba conmigo, y aquél que me ofrecía su más sincera amistad. De ahí en adelante nos hicimos inseparables. Primero como amigos, después como los mejores, luego novios y finalmente llegar a este día en el que nos casamos.

Naruto Uzumaki es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y pienso cuidarlo para que seamos felices durante muchos años más. Aunque a veces me desespera lo suficiente como para darle un buen puñetazo, sabe que es con amor.

–Naruto…

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

–Ya quiero irme a casa.

–Pero ¿Por qué? Si apenas acaba de iniciar… la… fiesta…–Lentamente se queda callado. Y no es para menos, después de susurrarle al oído ciertas cosas no muy santas que quiero hacer con él, en sus mejillas ha aparecido un ligero sonrojo. Traga saliva. Lo sé porque aún estoy muy cerca y lo he tomado del cuello. – ¿Estás segura…? ¿Y los invitados?

–No creo que les moleste no vernos por un rato. Podemos volver más tarde…–Explico, con el tono más insinuante que puedo lograr. –Además, todavía tenemos el crucero de mañana…

Ya no dijo nada más. Me toma de la mano y prácticamente me arrastra hasta una de las habitaciones del casino. Sonrío ampliamente, si existe una cualidad que amo de mi rubio, es su forma de dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Despierto al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana y llegar a mi rostro. Me siento desorientado, en mi habitación no hay una ventana. Miro alrededor y me encuentro a mi esposa recostada a mi lado. Ahora lo recuerdo. Estamos en la habitación del casino. Me levanto con cautela y me visto sin hacer mucho ruido. No quiero que mi querida Sakura se levante de mal humor y pierda el encanto que tiene en este momento.

Gracias a Dios el casino también es casa vacacional de mi amigo Shikamaru. Y gracias a él tiene una cocina, porque muero de hambre. Creo que haré el desayuno para los dos. Un momento, ¡El crucero! ¿A qué hora teníamos que tomarlo? Apresuradamente saco mi billetera y de ahí nuestros boletos. Veamos… a las 10:00 am. Miro mi fiel reloj de muñeca y me da la grata sorpresa de que aún tenemos 2 horas. Apenas son las ocho de la mañana. Con tranquilidad llego a la cocina. Despertaré a mi mujer hasta el momento en que tengamos que irnos.

De repente una imagen vuelve a mi mente. La del ángel. Demonios, no debería pensar tanto en ella. Supongo que es así porque aún sigo en estado de shock luego de verla por primera vez. Sakura lo dijo, es su amiga del colegio. Lo más probable es que no la vuelva a ver. Y así está mejor, porque si con sólo hablar conmigo consiguió quedarse tanto tiempo en mi memoria, no sé qué pasaría si la frecuentara más a menudo… ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo sería incapaz de serle infiel!

Con el desayuno ya preparado me dirijo a la habitación donde descansa mi esposa. Si, se cocinar. Tal vez no sepa hacer platillos complicados, pero al menos puedo freír un par de huevos con tocino y untar mermelada a un pan tostado. Algunos de mis amigos ni siquiera saben hacer esto. En cambio yo quise aprender, pues al ser huérfano descubrí que lo que no hiciera yo, nadie lo haría por mí. Por lo tanto, me di a la tarea de aprender de todo un poco. Así puedo hacerme un desayuno decente, limpiar la mancha de vinagre en mis playeras o incluso remendar cualquier arañazo que pudiese sufrir mi ropa. Terminé siendo autosuficiente a una edad temprana, no me imagino ver que alguien más hiciera las cosas por mí.

Llego a donde descansa Sakura y deposito un suave beso en su frente. Ella no despierta, así que decido hablarle en voz baja.

–Sakura… Sakura…–Ella da un respingo entre sueños y después abre lentamente sus ojos, dejándome ver su pupila esmeralda. –Buenos días. –Sonrío y me regresa la sonrisa.

–Buenos días cariño. –Responde con un tono de voz en exceso tierno. Si en algún momento dije que con el tiempo aprendería a amarla, estaba muy equivocado. Puede que la ame desde este instante.

–Te preparé el desayuno. –Tomo la bandeja y se la dejo a su lado. Ella sorprendida me toma del cuello de la camisa y me acerca para besarme en los labios. Me siento repentinamente apenado y nervioso. ¿Enserio está es la mujer con la que me casé? ¿Por qué se comporta tan dulce? ¿Qué pasó con el puñetazo mañanero de todos los días?

–Gracias Naruto…–No, definitivamente no es mi esposa. ¡Ella nunca se sonrojaría de esa manera!

–De nada… por cierto, nuestro crucero sale en media hora. Lo mejor será que desayunes y te vistas pronto.

–¡ ¿QUE NUESTRO CRUCERO QUÉ?! –Eleva su puño y me lo estrella en la mejilla. Salgo volando a 3 metros de distancia. Bien, esta es la Sakura que conozco desde hace años. – ¡Debiste levantarme antes, idiota! –La miro salir del cuarto rápidamente. Acaricio mi herida. Quizás era mejor cuando se sonrojaba y me llamaba "cariño".

**Itachi Uchiha**

El plan de Hinata era claro y simple. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser complicado. "Entrarás en varias asociaciones en contra del maltrato animal y aparte diremos que al perro lo pateaste porque tenía rabia" Esas fueron sus palabras. Bastante coherente toda su táctica. No por nada es la mano derecha de mi hermano, y yo, soy su mano izquierda.

Por eso cuando me llamaron no pude evitar alegrarme, y ya estando en el mismo lugar que ellos, les pregunté que tenía que hacer. Hinata con amabilidad me explicó que como yo era su manager, necesitaba que arreglara un viaje para poder visitar varias reservas de animales y convencer a la gente de que Sasuke en realidad los ama.

Así lo hice y lo único que pude conseguir fue un crucero, largo, dura alrededor de 6 meses, pero hace sus paradas en las reservas que necesitamos frecuentar. Así que aquí estamos en este momento, en el recibidor del ostentoso navío, del que formaremos parte un tiempo.

–Voy a pedir nuestras habitaciones. –Les digo a los otros dos, mientras camino a la recepción. Una vez ahí, soy atendido y me entregan las llaves de nuestros dos camarotes. Como reservé de improviso no pude conseguir otro. Lo más probable es que le dejemos uno a Hinata para ella sola. Pues dudo mucho que quiera compartir dormitorio con el molesto de Sasuke o conmigo. Y no es porque no nos tenga confianza o algo así, si no, que la situación sería incómoda.

Porque hace algún tiempo le declaré mis sentimientos a Hinata, y ella muy amablemente me mandó a volar. Dijo que en ese momento no le interesaba tener una relación amorosa. Por supuesto, le di la razón y terminé diciéndole que solo era otra de mis bromas. Pero en realidad me sentí mal por eso. Es decir, ¿Por qué no le gustaría salir conmigo? Si hay miles de mujeres que quisieran estar en su lugar. Porque soy llamado públicamente como: "El hermano sexy de Uchiha Sasuke". Y yo, que no me dedico a ser artista, ya tengo mi propia fama.

"Lo que pasa es que a Hinata no le gustan los idiotas, y tu eres su rey, Itachi." Fue lo que me dijo Sasuke cuando le pedí su opinión. Y puede que no estuviera equivocado, porque ¿Qué idiota no lucharía por la mujer que le gusta? Eso es. Aprovecharía estos 6 meses juntos en el mismo lugar para conquistarla.

Me doy la vuelta sonriendo con decisión. Pero al instante se me borra. Allí junto a Hinata, hay un hombre de cabellos rubios con pinta de ser muy sociable. Al principio se ven sorprendidos de encontrarse, pero después hablan de lo más tranquilos. Conozco la mirada que él le dirige a ella, y ella le responde de igual manera. No es una mirada de simples amigos. Un tic aparece en mi ojo derecho. Quién quiera que sea ese rubio, ya se metió en un problema.

**_¡Gracias por leer! n_n'_**

* * *

**...Continuará. **Por cierto, ¿les gustaron los personajes que se suman a la historia? Espero que me puedan dejar su opinión o amenaza de muerte :33


	3. Chapter 3

__¡Hola gente! n_n' Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Literalmente la escuela me está matando, así que por favor, tengan le compasión a esta pobre alma escritora T-T Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, y me lo hagan saber n_n'

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Volverte a ver_

**Itachi Uchiha**

Conforme camino hacia ellos mi cólera va en aumento. Y no es que yo sea una persona amargada. Lo que pasa es que Hinata se está sonrojando de lo más adorable y yo no soy el causante de eso. ¡Es ese maldito rubio! Mis pasos continúan, ellos están tan absortos en su conversación que no se dan cuenta de que estoy a su lado.

–Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero no veo a nadie contigo, no me digas que vienes sola. –Escucho decir a la piña con patas. ¡Por supuesto que ella no viene sola! ¡Una dama nunca está sola! O es muy idiota o la está desprestigiando.

–Ella viene conmigo. –Alcanzo a responder antes de que mi Hinata lo haga. Con decisión le paso un brazo por la cintura y la acerco a mí pecho. A pesar de que quiero parecer seguro de lo que hago, no puedo evitar estremecerme un poco al sentirla tan cercana a mí. Ella se sonroja hasta las orejas, sorprendida y apenas notando mi existencia. Por su parte el rubio se queda estático un momento y después nos mira de arriba abajo.

– ¿Entonces este es tu novio? –Inclinándose para quedar a su altura, el chico le pregunta a ella, ignorando mi comentario.

–Por supuesto que sí. –Escucho que alguien responde. Pero ni soy yo, ni Hinata. Los tres nos giramos para ver al que ha contestado, aunque yo ya sé de quién se trata.

– ¡Sasuke! –Le reprocha Hinata, apenada. Yo le sonrío a mi querido hermano menor y él me responde con una mirada que sólo yo puedo traducir: "solo por esta vez, te apoyo". Mi versión pequeña se acerca a nosotros y me pone una mano en el hombro.

– ¿Enserio? –Dice más para sí mismo el rubio que para los demás. Se ve alterado. ¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo perra?! Tengo ganas de ponerme a bailar aquí mismo, pero la situación no lo amerita.

–Así como lo oyes…–Sigue Sasuke, dispuesto a ahuyentarlo por completo. Hinata intenta callarlo, pero no puede. –Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, un gusto. –Se presenta, ofreciéndole la mano, que amable y cortés… un momento... ¡¿Pero por qué diablos se está presentando?!

–Naruto Uzumaki, el placer es mío. –Le responde el de cabellos amarillos, con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Qué hace unos minutos no estaba rabiando?

–Bien, Naruto. Como te dije, ellos dos son novios…–Reafirma Sasuke mientras yo asiento con la cabeza a cada cosa que dice. –Los dos están muy enamorados… se aman, míralos, puro amor… aunque mi hermano es un idiota… para eso está Hinata, tengo fe en que pronto le contagiará lo inteligente…–Y así, mi muy respetuoso conmigo hermano, habla. Hasta que de pronto se detiene, con media palabra en la boca.

Miro a mi hermano menor. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos y después de quedarse inmóvil unos segundos ha alargado un suspiro. Busco lo que está mirando, y me encuentro a una chica de su edad. ¡Pillín!, yo sé lo que eso significa, aunque aún no quiero dar nada por hecho.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

En medio estaba de mi maravilloso discurso a favor de mi inepto hermano, cuando, de repente, y como si se tratara de una molesta novela de amor, entre las personas, veo algo que llama profundamente mi atención.

Una chica de cabello de un color inusual, con piel blanca, tersa, seguramente suave, dueña de unos preciosos ojos verdes, se acerca hacia nosotros. Rápidamente siento que mi alma da un vuelco. Me siento extraño, como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho de gelatina. Repugnante. Nunca

La chica, al llegar a donde estamos, en lugar de hablar con alguien más, se acerca al llamado Naruto.

–Ya tengo las llaves de nuestra habitación. –Le dice, mostrándosela con una sonrisa. Después repara en nuestra presencia y saluda. – ¡Hinata! Me alegra mucho verte, aunque no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

–Eso mismo le dije yo hace unos segundos. –La apoya el rubio sonriendo. Comienza a hablar, pero lo ignoro. Por extraño que parezca, sólo tengo ojos para los movimientos que hace la chica de cabello rosado.

–Oye Hinata… ¿y quiénes son ellos? –Le pregunta a mi amiga, mirándonos a mi hermano y a mí. Por un segundo me quedo helado, me gustaría responder, pero siento un nudo en la garganta que no sé cómo explicar.

–Ah, ellos son los hermanos Uchiha. –Responde con una sonrisa, y después nos mira. ¡Maldición! Quiere que nos presentemos.

–Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura Haruno, vieja amiga de Hinata. –Dice ella, ofreciendo su mano, como minutos atrás lo había hecho Naruto.

–Mi nombre es Ita…

– ¡Sasuke Uchiha! –Medio grito avergonzado, pero queriendo ocultarlo. Interrumpo a Itachi, no importa. Por algún motivo que desconozco me interesa que ella, en especial, sepa de mí. –El gusto es mío, Sakura. –Recibo su mano y la estrecho.

–Un momento… yo a ti te he visto antes… –Dice sin soltarme, lo que me reconforta. – ¡Ah, ya sé! Eres el actor de Duro de matar ¿no? –Su expresión me hace sonreír. Asiento ligeramente.

–De Duro de matar, La isla siniestra, Matrix, Titanic, Terminator, Pandillas de Nueva York, y muchas más películas famosas. –Agrega mi hermano, lo miro un segundo y él a mí. Descifro su mirada: "Yo también te apoyo", me sorprendo, ¿apoyarme con qué? Pero me siento un poco más confiado ahora.

–Sorprendente, entonces es un honor conocer a tan buen actor. –Afirma, haciendo que vuelvan mis nervios. ¡ ¿Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo?! –Oh… ¿y tu quién eras? –Cuestiona curiosa, dirigiéndose a Itachi.

–Él es el novio de Hinata. Se llama Hirachi o algo así. –Responde con renovada molestia el rubio. A lo que el aludido cruza los brazos y asiente confiado, luego de unos segundos se da cuenta.

–¡Itachi, bastardo, ITACHI!

–Está bien, no te enojes conmigo, Pistachi. –Claramente lo provoca, y lo hace bien, porque él se enoja.

– ¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba! Hinata me alegro mucho por ti, se ve que tienes buen gusto. –Dice la peli rosada, interrumpiendo la pelea, tomando a la otra de las manos emocionada y provocando varias reacciones a la vez. Naruto se sorprende, mi hermano siente aumentar su ego felizmente y yo… yo… siento como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago. –Aunque su hermano tampoco era mal partido…–Esperen un segundo… ¿acaba de dirigirme una sonrisa solo a mí? ¿Enserio?

–Sakura, ¿pero qué…?–La cuestiona Naruto, perturbado y confuso. Bueno, creo que así estamos todos. Ella lo mira y sonriéndole le regala un tierno beso en la mejilla.

–No te pongas celoso. Sabes que no te cambiaría por nada. –Le asegura, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. –Sólo se reconocer la suerte de Hinata. Pero la mía es mucho más grande, porque te tengo a ti, que eres mucho más lindo que ellos.

Acto seguido, posa sus labios sobre los de él, en un beso que, siendo suave y amoroso, me resulta de lo más repugnante. Y, por un momento, siento que no hay nadie que odie más en el mundo, que a ese rubio.

**Sakura Haruno**

Ya sabía que mi esposo era una persona sociable, pero no esperaba que en 10 minutos que tardé en ir por las llaves del camarote, se hubiera hecho amigos a un actor de cine y su hermano. A veces, puede llegar a sorprenderme.

Sería muy beneficioso para su postulación a gobernador, el que el actor hablara bien de él, y le ganara la simpatía de sus fans, por eso, quiero que conserve éstas amistades. Porque aunque no lo parezca, el sueño de mi esposo siempre ha sido el de tener el reconocimiento de la gente, demostrarles de que está hecho, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que siendo un buen gobernante durante unos años. Por eso quiero ayudarle siendo lo más amable posible.

–Hey Hinata, ¿porqué no nos reunimos hoy en el salón del crucero para cenar y conocernos mejor? –Le digo a mi amiga con tono juguetón, aunque de repente, la veo algo cabizbaja. –Tú, tu novio, su hermanito, Naruto y yo, ¿Qué opinas?

Ella se queda callada un segundo, pensativa. Luego se miran entre los tres, pero no dicen nada. Como si pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente o algo así. Así pasan varios minutos.

– ¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Será divertido! –Me secunda mi ojiazul, animado. –Además de que es la cena de inauguración del viaje. ¡Será mejor si vamos todos juntos! –Concluye sonriendo. Entonces, sin decir ninguna palabra entre ellos, asienten y responden:

–Iremos.

Escucho como el enérgico de Naruto vocifera un "¡genial!" "Ya verán que no se van a arrepentir" Pero al cabo de unos segundos dejo de escucharlo. Mis ojos se detienen en el ahora conocido, Sasuke Uchiha.

Es un hombre de nuestra edad, un poco más alto que mi rubio. Tiene el cabello obscuro y alborotado, viste con una camisa y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Sin embargo, lo que más llama mi atención, son sus profundos ojos negros. Penetrantes, fijos, grandes. Como si con sólo mirarte pudiera mirar tu pasado, leer tu mente y predecir tu futuro. Increíble.

–Entonces ya está arreglado, si nos disculpan, ya tenemos que irnos a desempacar. –La voz de Hinata me saca de mis pensamientos. Sonríe, por lo que le respondemos de igual manera.

–Nosotros también, entonces nos vemos en la cena. –Le contesto. Y sin más, tomamos rumbos diferentes.

Una vez en nuestro camarote, y después de acomodar nuestras cosas, decido tomar un baño. Tuvimos que llegar corriendo al crucero y por poco no llegamos, por eso me siento sucia y sudorosa. Todo gracias a que mi esposo no me despertó a tiempo. Pero ya no importa, ahora que estamos aquí, nada puede salir mal. Sólo queda disfrutar de nuestro viaje.

–Naruto…–Lo llamo con voz melódica, asomándome por la puerta del baño. Él, que está recostado en la cama, mirando el techo, se gira para verme. –Voy a tomar un baño…–Agrego con tono seductor.

–Sí, ¿y? –Con esa simple respuesta una vena crece en mi frente.

–¡ ¿Cómo que "¿y?" idiota?! –Le grito, perdiendo los estribos. Camino hacia él, e ignorando su tan conocida mirada de terror, le doy una cachetada, quizás así aprenda a entender las indirectas.

– ¡¿Pero ahora que hice?! –Reprocha sobándose la mejilla lastimada. ¡Por favor! Esta vez ni siquiera salió volando. Debería agradecer que soy suave ahora que estamos casados. Si aún estuviéramos en el colegio, bien podría estar nadando en el mar.

–¡ ¿Qué no sabes identificar cuando alguien te pide que te bañes con él?! –Le digo, a lo que abre los ojos confundido.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

– ¡No tienes remedio! –Exclamo irritada. –Tú, yo y el baño, ¿ahora lo entiendes? –Y sin esperar a que me responda con otra de sus estupideces, lo tomo del hombro y lo arrastro. Mientras me pregunto una y otra vez, como es que puedo estar con alguien que no conoce el significado de la palabra "pensar".

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Una vez que estamos solos en una de nuestras habitaciones, decido que es momento de aclarar las cosas con el dúo Uchiha.

–Bien, Itachi. Quiero que me expliques porqué de la nada llegaste y me abrazaste frente a Naruto, eso no es propio de ti. –Le digo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Uno tiene que defender lo que es suyo. –Responde con una simpleza tal, que por un segundo me desconcierta.

– ¿Y cuando entró en tu mentecilla que yo te pertenezco?

–Desde la primera vez que te vi. –Ahora sí, mi cara debe ser un tomate. ¡¿Por qué de repente dice cosas tan vergonzosas como ésta?!

– ¡Esa no es excusa! –Suelto de golpe, medio tartamudeando. –Yo decido con quién hablar y…

–Ese tal Naruto…–Me interrumpe, consiguiendo que me calle y le preste toda mi atención. Lo miro, tiene la cabeza gacha y me habla viendo el suelo. Reflejando una tristeza que nunca antes había mostrado. –Él te gusta, ¿no es así? –La última frase la dice mirándome directamente a los ojos. Penetrando mi alma con ellos.

–Saldré a conocer el lugar. –Nos dice Sasuke, saliendo al instante de la habitación y dejándonos a solas. No sé si agradecerle esa muestra de respeto a nuestra charla, ahora privada. O maldecirlo por dejarme sola en esta situación. Cierra la puerta detrás de sí. ¡Demonios!

– ¿A qué viene esto tan de repente? –Le digo a Itachi que no ha despegado esos enormes ojos negros suyos de mí, y me está inquietando.

–Si te gusta ¿verdad? –Eso suena más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Se muerde el labio, dolido.

–Eso no…

– ¡No intentes negarlo! –Grita, quitándome las palabras de la boca. –Basta con ver como lo miras, o como le sonríes… o como te sonrojas, sólo por hablar con él…–Cierra ambas manos en puños, apretándolos con fuerza. –Por eso…–traga saliva y levanta la cabeza, volviéndome a mirar. – ¡No puedes negarlo!

–Itachi… yo…–Intento decir algo, pero un horrible nudo obstruye mi garganta. No puedo mentirle, ni a él ni a mí. –Lo siento mucho…–Le digo, con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo que las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y caen por mis mejillas. Oculto mi rostro con mi cabello. No soporto verlo tan triste. Ahora entiendo, que cuando me dijo que me quería hace mucho tiempo, no era una broma.

–Hinata… –Entonces siento que, por segunda vez en el día, me rodea con sus fuertes brazos. –yo no voy a rendirme… no sé cómo… ¡pero voy a enamorarte!

Me sobresalto ante tal declaración, pero soy incapaz de alejarme de su regazo. No sabe cuánto quisiera poder quererlo.

–Definitivamente no te entregaré tan fácil a ese rubio idiota… –Explica, hablando en voz baja, pero puedo escucharlo perfectamente porque su boca está cercana a mi oído. –…pelearé de ser necesario… así que quiero que lo tengas muy en cuenta… –De repente me aleja, para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos. –… Que cuando estemos juntos, seremos muy felices…–Sonríe, y aunque no derrama ninguna lágrima, sé que por dentro está en las mismas condiciones que yo.

–Itachi…–Siento el corazón encogido, a diferencia de él, yo no puedo sonreír, sólo llorar. Me suelto de su agarre, y lo abrazo de nuevo, apretándolo y recargando mi cabeza en su pecho. –…Hazlo…

Se sorprende, y a pesar de que no puedo mirar su rostro, sé que está sonriendo. Vamos Itachi, Hazlo, enamórame. Aléjame de la falsa fantasía que me estoy creando. Es imposible que Naruto me quiera, lo demostró cuando gustosamente aceptó el beso de Sakura, así que por favor, quédate conmigo y enséñame a amarte.

–Así lo haré, no te preocupes…–Lo oigo decir. Eso me reconforta. Contesta como si hubiera podido leer mis pensamientos. Y bueno, quizás si puede.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Me encuentro recostado mirando el techo. Sakura duerme tranquilamente a mi lado. Sí, duerme a pesar de que es de día, porque es una costumbre que ella tiene desde hace tiempo: siempre descansa así después del sexo. Aunque sea sólo por 20 minutos. Yo tengo la misma costumbre, y sin embargo, no puedo dormir. Mis pensamientos no me dejan.

Y es que tengo una revoltura de sentimientos haciendo presión en mi estómago. Por un lado, lo mucho que me perturba, el haber encontrado a Hinata aquí, y más que eso, que al verla no pude encontrarla más hermosa y no pude evitar alargar un suspiro. Pero aún, que no pude reprimir el deseo de hablar con ella y por eso le pedí a mi esposa que fuera ella quien recogiera las llaves.

Se veía tan hermosa, tan reluciente, como una paloma blanca en medio de una parvada de horribles cuervos.

Pero lo que más me causó impacto fue el enterarme de que tiene novio. ¡Debía esperarlo! ¡Una mujer tan bella como ella no puede estar simplemente sola! ¡Sakura tiene razón, soy un idiota! Un gran idiota que tenía la esperanza de… nonono, deja de pensar eso, Naruto… ¡Y después llegó Sakura a sanarme la herida! Soy un ingrato con ella. Que con ese beso, por un segundo logró distraerme de mi malvada mente, a la que le encanta hacerme sufrir.

Suspiro cansado, quizás sí debería dormir un poco. He tomado una decisión… dejaré de hacerme falsas ilusiones, mi deber es hacer feliz a mi esposa, y así lo haré.

Aunque tenga que soportar verla de nuevo en la cena de hoy… ¿¡por qué demonios tuve que insistir para que viniera!? Yo mismo he cavado mi propia tumba.

**Sai**

–Escúchame Sai, si no quieres que te despida tendrás que encontrar una buena noticia pronto. Me importa un comino de donde la saques, sólo asegúrate de que sea muy impactante.

–Entiendo.

Sin más, cuelgo mi celular. Ese es mi ultimátum, necesito algo pronto y que sea bueno. Pues no quiero quedarme en la calle. Suspiro. Ser un reportero de espectáculos no es nada sencillo. Pero es mi trabajo y tengo que dar mi mejor esfuerzo si quiero tener algo que comer mañana.

Camino por la ciudad sin saber muy bien a donde ir. ¿Cuáles son mis probabilidades de encontrarme a alguien famoso haciendo algo indebido? Muy pocas, casi nulas. Pero eso no lo entiende mi jefe, para él eso es lo único que vende. A mí más me gustaría hacer un artículo sobre algún descubrimiento científico, una entrevista, un reportaje sobre el medio ambiente, algo que no fuera meterme en la vida de gente tan arisca y molesta como lo es alguien famoso. Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Después de horas caminando en vano, termino en el puerto de la ciudad. Lo contemplo unos segundos, me gustaría poder irme muy lejos para jamás tener que volver.

De pronto veo la oportunidad presentarse ante mis ojos. ¿Qué no es ese Uchiha Sasuke, el actor de cine? ¿Y que no le está dando la mano a Naruto Uzumaki, el candidato favorito para gobernador?

Genial, creo que ya tengo un buen pretexto para viajar en crucero.

_¡Gracias por leer! n_n'_

* * *

**... ¿Continuará? **¿Les gustó? :3 Acepto opiniones, quejas, reclamos, amenazas de muerte, saludos, comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias. Incluso acepto abrazos psicológicos :DD


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola gente! n_n' ¿Ya me olvidaron? Espero que no ToT. Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto, ahora si me volé la barda, pero no podía dejar esta historia inconclusa, así que traigo la continuación. Es un capítulo un poco más largo y más al grano. Decidí que voy a prestarle más atención a Naruto y Hinata que a los demás. Después de todo es un fic de ellos.

En este capítulo hay una canción, les recomiendo muchísimo que la escuchen al momento que estén leyendo, o antes o después, pero óiganla, a mi me pareció muy sensual.

Gracias a los que se sumaron a seguidores y a los que me dejan reviews :3 Por ustedes estamos aquí, así que espero su opinión sincera.

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Que comience el show_

**Sakura Haruno**

Acaba de caer la noche. Aún por la ventana de nuestro camarote puedo apreciar los últimos rayos del sol. Por algún extraño motivo mi corazón se siente inquieto.

– ¿Lista para irnos? –Escucho decir a mi rubio, aparto la vista del paisaje y me concentro en él. Se ha vestido con unos elegantes pantalones negros y camisa blanca, en la que resalta su corbata azul, del mismo tono de sus ojos, y sobre lo cual lleva un saco que va a juego. Se arregló más que de costumbre, pues incluso peinó un poco su cabello.

– ¿Quién es la afortunada? –Le pregunto a manera de broma, sonriendo de lado.

–Eso te iba a preguntar a ti…–Me toma de la cintura y me acerca. – nunca te pones ese vestido rojo… ¿será que tienes pensado engañarme? –Ríe divertido, al igual que yo.

Sin más, nos dirigimos al salón del barco. En el camino charlamos de cosas sin importancia y reímos a momentos.

Al llegar al lugar nos detenemos en la entrada, Naruto busca con la mirada a nuestros nuevos amigos, yo más bien me fijo en la decoración, todo está adornado con un estilo viejo de la época del Renacimiento, diría que son del estilo de Luis XV, las sillas y las mesas son de madera tallada y sobre las últimas hay candelabros dorados, que combinan con los que cuelgan sobre nuestras cabezas. Ninguna luz es artificial, todo está bajo la luz de las velas.

Entonces siento que me halan del brazo y cuando me doy cuenta mi esposo ya está saludando a los demás. A los hermanos Uchiha les ofrece un apretón de manos, y a Hinata le da un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Desde que lo conozco tiene esa costumbre, cree que las mejillas se sienten tristes si él no las besa, antes me daba cierto coraje que lo hiciera, pero con el tiempo dejó de importarme.

–Bonita noche, ¿no es así? –Comento con una sonrisa una vez que estamos todos sentados. No entiendo bien la razón pero el ambiente se siente tenso y pesado.

–Tú lo has dicho. –Responde Hinata. –A todo esto, Sakura, no esperaba encontrármelos aquí, ¿es algún asunto de negocios?

–Nada de eso, es nuestra luna de miel. –Respondo alegre.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Creo que todos los hombres de la mesa escupimos nuestra bebida en cuanto la escuchamos decir eso.

–Espera un segundo…–Comenzó a decir Itachi, que fue el que primero se recuperó del impacto. – ¿Ustedes están casados?

–Si–Respondieron al unísono, ella sonriendo, el rubio asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

–Que interesante…–Dice más para sí mismo mi hermano al tiempo que intercambia una mirada con Hinata y sonríe de orea a oreja. Definitivamente yo heredé la belleza de mi clan, así se ve cómo idiota.

– ¿Y ustedes porqué decidieron venir? –Pregunta Naruto, a lo que todos guardamos silencio por un momento.

–Sasuke pateó un perro. –Contesta con simpleza Itachi, y el rubio lo mira sin entender.

– ¿Y por patear perros regalan viajes en crucero? –Ironiza. – ¿Dónde firmo? –Ocasiona la risa de la mayoría, menos en mi familiar, que lo mira como si quiera matarlo.

–Lo que pasa es que Sasuke está metido en un escándalo. –Aclara mi amiga. –Y para sacarlo de ese problema tenemos que visitar varias reservas naturales. Por lo que viajar en crucero fue la mejor idea.

–Que plan tan elaborado…–Medita el rubio. –Entiendo que su hermano esté involucrado, pero tú, Hinata ¿por qué te interesa?

–Tiene que interesarme, después de todo soy su asesora de imagen. –Contesta como toda una profesional.

–Vaya Hinata, estás llena de sorpresas. –La halaga la pelirosada y comienzan a hablar entre ellas, sobre sus trabajos y vidas. Dejándonos a los varones de nuevo con el ambiente tenso.

Creo que tanto Itachi como yo miramos con desdén y repulsión al que está frente a nosotros.

–Así que eres actor, Sasuke ¡debe ser divertido! –Dice sonriendo y efusivo.

–Algo así. –Contesto en seco. Ese rubio no termina de agradarme.

– ¿Algo así? ¿De qué hablas? Ya quisiera yo aunque sea salir de extra en una película de segunda.

–Lo de actuar está bien, el problema son los paparazzi.

–Sí, son muy molestos ¿cierto? –Alarga la voz. De pronto llega un mesero y nos entrega a cada uno una copa de vino. Una vez que se marcha, Naruto le da un sorbo a su bebida y sigue hablando. –Si a mí me buscan, me imagino que a ti prácticamente te acosan.

– ¿Te buscan? –Pregunta con sorna Itachi, dejando su estado de mutismo.

–Sólo un poco, no soy tan popular…–Se rasca ligeramente la cabeza. –Como estoy postulado para ser el gobernador de la Hoja, siempre intentan encontrarme infraganti. –Una carcajada por su parte.

–Sí, y lo peor es que cuando no encuentran nada, con la mínima cosa que hagas ya sale en un encabezado. –Agrego, por algún extraño motivo me siento identificado con él.

–Exacto. Entonces tienes que desmentir públicamente que aquello no era cierto…

–Pero hay gente que no te termina de creer. –Completo.

– ¡Eso, eso! Y es aún más difícil cuando su "evidencia" la tienen en fotos, que bien pueden estar modificadas.

–Justo eso le he dicho miles de veces a Itachi y Hinata. –Asiento con la cabeza.

–Y yo a Sakura, ¿sabes qué, Sasuke? –Toma su copa y la levanta con elegancia. –Brindemos, brindemos por esos malditos metiches que a pesar de la tierra que nos tiran, ¡nunca conseguirán quitarnos de nuestro lugar!

–Salud.

Chocamos nuestras copas y lo bebemos todo hasta el fondo. Creo que tenía a Naruto en un mal concepto. No me vendría mal tener un amigo cómo él.

**Hinata Hyuuga**

Sakura me estaba diciendo donde había comprado ese vestido tan bonito cuando escuché el sonido de dos cristales golpeándose. Me giré y efectivamente eso era, Sasuke y Naruto habían chocado sus copas y ahora conversaban animadamente. Mientras tanto Itachi seguía serio y dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora a su hermano, que al parecer este no notaba.

Iba a comentar algo sobre eso, pero de repente se escucha que la música clásica, con la que se mantenía el ambienta tranquilo y romántico se frena de golpe.

–Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros. –Dice un hombre vestido de traje, a través del micrófono, parado justo en medio del salón. Todas las conversaciones se detienen para prestarle atención. –Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, seré su anfitrión en esta ocasión.

Se escucha una oleada de aplausos, y alguno que otro comentario sobre su apariencia misteriosa, ya que lleva una especie de máscara que le tapa media cara.

–Hoy como saben, es la inauguración de nuestro viaje. –Continúa diciendo el peli plateado. –Y en este crucero tenemos una tradición, los que ya han viajado con nosotros la deben de conocer, ¿cierto?

La gente comienza a chiflar y golpear las mesas llenas de ánimo. El hombre del micrófono lleva una mano a su oreja, a lo que la gente hace aún más ruido.

– ¡Esa es la actitud! –Se aclara la garganta. – Bien, para aquellos que son primerizos aquí les explicaré de que trata. En realidad es algo muy simple pero también muy divertido… –hace una pausa dramática. –Es… un…

– ¡Concurso de baile! –Gritan todos al unísono. Yo y mis amigos no podríamos estar más desconcertados.

– ¡Exacto! Ya saben las reglas, de cada mesa se tiene que parar al menos una pareja, se les dará un número y se pondrán varios géneros de música. El jurado, que también será parte del público, irá sacando a los concursantes que no lo hagan tan bien, hasta que sólo quede una pareja en la pista. Finalmente los ganadores nos deleitarán bailando una canción sorpresa y demostrándonos por qué son los mejores.

Terminada la explicación comenzó a llamar a cada mesa, de una en una, en la que obligatoriamente se ponían de pie dos personas y pasaban al centro. La mayoría avergonzados, y sólo algunos con verdadero ánimos de participar.

En nuestra mesa todos nos miramos expectantes, ¿quién de nosotros querría hacer el ridículo?

–Sakura… –La llama su marido. – ¡Dime que vamos a concursar! –Medio grita, súper emocionado. Mientras que a los demás nos caen gotas de la frente.

–Naruto, sabes que no sé bailar. –Le responde ella fingiendo una sonrisa. –Mejor deberían ir Hinata y su novio.

– ¡Pero Sakura! –Hace un berrinche.

– ¡Nada de peros! –Le da un codazo "disimuladamente" quitándole el aire al Uzumaki. –Entonces, ¿se animan muchachos? –Se dirige a Itachi y a mí.

–Odio bailar…–Susurra el más alto. Pero al parecer Naruto alcanza a escucharlo.

–Entonces no me dejas otra opción…–Dice el rubio a su esposa, poniéndose de pie y caminando a nuestro lado de la mesa. Llega hasta donde estoy yo y me ofrece la palma de su mano, inclinándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos. – ¿Me concede este baile, mi lady?

Me quedo en shock, mirando la sonrisa divertida que se forma en sus labios, trago saliva y busco a Sakura.

–No te preocupes, Hinata. Sólo por hoy te lo voy a prestar. –Bromea sacando la lengua a Naruto, que le responde de igual forma.

Vuelvo mi mirada al rubio, que no se ha movido ni un centímetro de su posición inicial, pongo mi mano sobre la suya y me levanto. Sin soltarnos caminamos hasta el centro de la pista, nos ponen un número en la espalda, el 17. Si mis cálculos no me fallan hay al menos 30 parejas además de nosotros. Siguen poniendo números, y cuando terminan, el anfitrión vuelve a tomar el micrófono.

–Muy bien, ya estamos listos para comenzar. –Dice animado. –Nuestro honorable jurado se encargará de decirnos quienes se van descoordinado y nosotros amablemente les pediremos que regresen a su lugar… ¡A bailar!

Entonces el DJ hace unos cuantos movimientos y la música empieza a sonar. Lo primero que pone es Rock and Roll.

Nunca me he considerado muy buena bailarina, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Naruto y yo comenzamos a bailar, hacemos los típicos pasos de la mejor época del Rock, a él le salen bastante bien. Seguimos así un rato hasta que se acerca un poco más a mí y casi susurra:

– ¿A tu novio le molesta que te cargue? –Sé que mi cara debe estar roja, es decir ¿cargarme?

–No… emm… él no es mi novio…–Alcanzo a pronunciar, hace mucho que dejé de ser la chica tímida que no podía hablar en el colegio, pero aquella pregunta me descolocó.

– ¿Ah, no? –Me da una vuelta y seguimos a lo nuestro. –Entonces cuando diga 3, ¿de acuerdo? –Asiento, y seguimos bailando. –Ok, Hinata, 1… 2… ¡3!

Con ambas manos en mi cintura me levanta limpiamente, me acomoda sobre su cabeza y damos varias vueltas así. La gente grita emocionada, yo me muero de vergüenza y Naruto… se ve muy feliz.

–No dejen de bailar, chicos, lo están haciendo de maravilla. –Dice el maestro de ceremonias. –Según nuestros jueces las parejas 5, 23, 8, 15 y 19, salgan de la pista por favor, ya será para la otra.

Se escucha un cambio de música y Naruto me regresa al suelo. Ahora ponen algo de salsa. Cómo es un poco más rápida varios concursantes pierden al instante. Pero mis pies no se detienen siguiendo a los del rubio. Ahora que lo pienso, encajamos bien bailando. Y parece que al público le gusta, pues con cada nueva cargada que hacemos gritan o aplauden.

A momentos miro a nuestra mesa, Sakura y Sasuke me sonríen y elevan sus pulgares o hacen alguna cara graciosa, lo que hace que me esfuerce aún más. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de algo. Itachi ya no está. Miro a Sasuke interrogante, a lo que él eleva los hombros en señal de que no sabe a donde fue.

–…Itachi…–Se me escapa su nombre con tristeza. No debía de haber aceptado.

–Creí que no era tu novio…–Abro los ojos con fuerza. El rubio me escuchó.

–No lo es… es sólo que me preocupa…–Respondo en medio de nuestra coreografía de… ¿hip-hop? Sí que es un loquillo el DJ.

–Ya que termine el concurso podemos ir a buscarlo. –Sugiere el rubio. –De momento hay que seguir, ¡lo estamos haciendo bien! –Sonríe con despreocupación.

–Tienes razón. –Igualo su sonrisa y continuamos.

Así pasan varios géneros de música, swim, batucada, tango, y demás. Cuando nos damos cuenta ya sólo estamos nosotros en la pista de baile y un montón de aplausos nos animan.

– ¡Y nuestros ganadores indiscutibles son la pareja 17! ¡Felicidades! –Termina la canción de ese momento y agradecemos con una reverencia. – ¡El público los ama!

–jeje gracias…–Dice Uzumaki algo apenado por tanta alabanza. Aprovecho para mirar a nuestra mesa, ya no hay nadie en ella. Oficialmente estamos rodeados de puros desconocidos.

–Ahora sólo queda la canción sorpresa… ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a esta gran pareja!

Volvemos a escuchar a las palmas chocando, y unos cuantos silbidos. Naruto busca al DJ, habla un momento con él, y después regresa a mi lado.

–Hinata, ya sé cuál es la canción. –Acerca una silla. –Siéntate aquí, hay que darle más dramatismo al asunto. –Dicho esto, se alejó de nuevo y pude ver que se quitaba el saco y se abría un poco la corbata. Mi silla esta a un extremo de la pista de baile, y yo a otro. Comienza la música.

_(Propuesta indecente—Romeo Santos)_

Rápidamente distingo que se trata de una bachata, me quedo sentada escuchando el inicio de la canción que nunca antes había oído. Entonces Naruto llega a donde estoy y me ofrece su palma de nuevo, cómo cuando me pidió que participe con él en este concurso.

_Hola… me llaman Romeo, _

_Es un placer conocerla._

Aquellas palabras son parte de la canción, pero él las dice al unísono con el cantante. Le doy mi mano, y él le planta un beso, mi cara se torna roja. Ahora entiendo lo del "dramatismo" quiere que actuemos la canción, o al menos, el inicio de esta.

Con fuerza me levanta de la silla, y me acerca a su cuerpo, no puedo evitar estremecerme al sentir una mano suya en mi cintura, apretándola con firmeza hacia sí mismo. En ningún otro baile nos habíamos pegado tanto. Pasa una pierna entre las mías y comienza a moverse de lado a lado.

Estando de frente y a escasos centímetros de distancia, bailamos con lentitud, como se baila una bachata.

_Qué bien te ves,_

_Te adelanto, no me importa quién sea él_

Escucho que el canta la canción, cómo si el protagonista de la historia fuera él. ¿Es mi imaginación o en este preciso momento apuntó con la mirada el lugar vacío de Itachi?

_Dígame usted,_

_Si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez_

Al decir ese verso sonríe divertido. Me da una vuelta entera y después vuelve a afianzarse en mi cintura, quitándome momentáneamente el aliento.

_Una aventura es más divertida_

_Si huele a peligro_

Esconde su cabeza en mi hombro y dice esa frase casi en un susurro, cerca de mi oído. Me estremezco de nuevo.

_Si te invito una copa,_

_Y me acerco a tu boca._

_Si te robo un besito,_

_A ver, ¿te enojas conmigo? _

Nos movemos por toda la pista, causando aplausos por donde pasamos, pero el verso entero Naruto lo canta mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo con picardía. No, no puede ser eso, de seguro estar dando tantas vueltas ya me mareó e imagino cosas.

_¿Qué dirías si esta noche _

_Te seduzco en mi coche?_

_Que se empañen los vidrios_

_Y la regla es que goces. _

Pone ambas manos en mi cintura y me empuja con suavidad para que descienda en una curva, haciendo que casi mi cabello toque el suelo.

_Si te falto el respeto_

_Y luego culpo al alcohol_

_Si levanto tu falda_

_¿Me darías el derecho?_

No puedo evitar sonrojarme al escuchar las cosas que dice la canción y que canta mi compañero. Naruto me da una vuelta, pero esta vez no es entera, me deja de espaldas a él, y vuelve a salvar la distancia entre nosotros. Toda su presencia me inunda, y su colonia está logrando que pierda los sentidos.

–Naru…–Comienzo a decir, sintiendo que me falta el aire, al sentir que pasa ligeramente su mano de mi rodilla hasta levantar un poco mi falda.

_¿A medir tu sensatez?_

_Poner en juego tu cuerpo._

_Si te parece prudente_

_Esta propuesta indecente_

Sus palabras llegaron cálidas, con su aliento chocando contra mi cuello. Parecía que me contestaba con la canción, o estaba muy concentrado en ella como para escucharme.

_A ver, a ver_

_Permíteme contemplar tu desnudez_

_Relajate,_

_Que este Martini calmará tu timidez_

Pasamos a una mesa, y me ofreció una copa al tiempo que lo decía. Me la bebí de golpe. A lo que sonrío. En este momento solo existimos él y yo. Tonta sería si no lo aprovecho.

_Y una aventura es más divertida_

_Si huele a peligro_

Sonrío con esas palabras, y lo sigo. Disfrutando de su cercanía, de su aroma, de que al menos durante esa canción él me pertenecía.

Cuando terminó, la gente se puso de pie aplaudiendo con mucha fuerza. Ambos estábamos sudados y sofocados.

Salimos de ahí, y él me acompaña a mi camarote. Por extraño que parezca no hablamos de nada, él sólo sonríe, y yo, agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

–A sido un honor compartir la pista de baile con mi lady…–Dice él una vez que estamos a fuera de mi habitación, haciendo como si se quitara el sombrero. Río un poco. Pero sigo con un nudo en la garganta. – ¿Sería posible que se repitiera otro día?

–Por supuesto…–Respondo, a lo que él mira hacia otro lado y yo aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla. –Que descanse, lord. –Sin más cierro la puerta, para evitar cualquier tipo de reclamo.

Alargo un suspiro. Cada día me sorprendes más, Naruto.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Una vez que Hinata cierra la puerta puedo respirar tranquilo. ¡Me dejé llevar demasiado bailando! La acerqué demasiado, la toqué demasiado, le susurré esas palabras indecentes… me pregunto por qué no le molestó.

Llevo una mano a mi mejilla. Ese beso de improvisto que me dio es aún más dulce que cualquier otro.

Debo dejar de pensar en eso. Debo volver a mi camarote. ¡Dios, son las 12 de la noche! ¡Sakura me va a matar!

**_¡Gracias por leer! n_n'_**

* * *

**... Continuará? Eso lo deciden ustedes :D JA NE!**


End file.
